


cheap candy day

by distortionist (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Halloween, M/M, horror movies, it’s briefly implied that takizawa is trans, it’s happy.... because they deserve happiness, kind of, they buy a lot of candy, this is very short and i’m very bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/distortionist
Summary: “What day is it?” Juuzou asked, his voice laced with excitement. Takizawa glanced at his calendar.“Uh... November first?”“And what was yesterday?”“...October 31st? Are you quizzing me on the days of the month or something?”“No, no, no. Yesterday was Halloween.”“Which means...?”“It’s cheap candy day.”





	cheap candy day

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a halloween fic yesterday but i got really sick so right after i trick or treated i went straight to sleep.... here’s this to make up for it! it’s very bad because i’m still pretty sick and i’m like. half awake right now but... i hope it suffices! 
> 
> i only proofread this once, so i apologize for any errors!

“Takizawa!” 

Takizawa didn’t have to glance up from his desk to know who was calling out his name. With a sigh of relief, he put his files back into their respective folders. Hopefully, Juuzou had some form of antics prepared, so Takizawa could have an excuse to take a break from the mind numbing process of filling out paperwork. 

Glancing up, Takizawa almost jumped back, startled. Juuzou stood on the other side of his desk, leaning over it so his face was mere inches away from Takizawa’s. As per usual, Juuzou has absolutely no concept of personal space, but it was okay. Takizawa didn’t find it annoying anymore; it was part of Juuzou’s charm, in a way.

“What day is it?” Juuzou asked, his voice laced with excitement. Takizawa glanced at his calendar.

“Uh... November first?” he responded, arching an eyebrow at Juuzou. Juuzou smiled mischievously.

“And what was yesterday?”

“...October 31st?” Takizawa was getting more and more confused by the moment. “Are you quizzing me on the days of the month or something?”

“No, no, no. Yesterday was Halloween.” 

“Which means...?”

“It’s cheap candy day,” Juuzou responded, grinning. 

“And I’m assuming this means you want me to go buy an ungodly amount of candy with you.” 

“That’s exactly what I mean.” 

Takizawa rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly anyways. 

-

The store was nearly empty besides Juuzou, Takizawa, and a cashier who appeared to be only half-awake. Takizawa wasn’t surprised; it was only a bit past six in the morning. No one in their right mind wanted to be shopping at this hour. 

Takizawa trailed after Juuzou as he darted towards the Halloween section, which was covered in “50% off” and “Clearance” stickers. Juuzou grinned as he looked at the multiple variety packs of candy. 

“We should watch some of those really bad horror movies tonight,” Juuzou said as he started grabbing bags of candy. Takizawa simply hummed in response, not yet awake enough to match Juuzou’s energetic excitement. “What do you say we watch Friday the 13th?”

“Sure,” Takizawa replied, watching with a tired, fond smile as Juuzou tried to balance several bags of candy on his arms. 

-

Takizawa didn’t get out of work until much, much later than he had initially expected to. When he finally thought he was in the clear to leave, Amon dropped several more files onto his desk with an apologetic look on his face. Takizawa sighed defeatedly and continued working until it was nearly ten at night.

By the time he had finished working, he had several cups of coffee stacked on his desk and a migraine forming behind his eyes. The thought of curling up on his couch with Juuzou to watch movies and relax sounded _heavenly_ right now. 

-

“Sorry I’m so late,” Takizawa apologized as he kicked his shoes off and threw his bag on the stairs. “I tried to call you, but my phone was dead and I left my charger here on accident.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Juuzou said, speaking through a mouthful of candy. Takizawa smiled tiredly at him.

“I’m gonna get changed and then we can watch some movies, yeah?” Juuzou nodded at this, and Takizawa headed upstairs to take his binder off and put on a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie. 

When Takizawa returned to the living room, Juuzou had already cued up the movie and prepared a bowl of popcorn. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted to drink, so I grabbed soda,” Juuzou said, and Takizawa mumbled something that he hoped sounded like ‘that’s fine’ in response. Juuzou simply smiled and pressed play on the movie. Takizawa grabbed a blanket and took a seat next to Juuzou, snuggling into his side. 

Takizawa fell asleep halfway through the third movie. 

-

When he woke up in the morning, Takizawa was lying with his head in Juuzou’s lap, and Juuzou was wide awake, watching a movie that Takizawa was too tired to remember the name of. Whether Juuzou had recently woken up or just hadn’t fallen asleep in the first place was beyond Takizawa. 

“Hng... What time is it?” Takizawa mumbled, barely coherent. 

“Eight thirty-two,” Juuzou responded after glancing at his phone. At that, Takizawa jolted up. 

“Eight th— Fuck.” Takizawa quickly stood up and began racing around the apartment, trying to find his work bag and a pair of clean clothes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, dammit, fuck, I’m so late for work, fuck—“

“You don’t have work today,” Juuzou said, staring at Takizawa with an arched eyebrow. Takizawa froze in place.

“Oh.” Takizawa sighed in relief. “I forgot I had today off.” 

After making himself a cup of coffee, Takizawa padded back into the living room. He lied down with his head in Juuzou’s lap again, and snuggled into the blanket that Juuzou draped over him. 

“Did you stay up all night?” Takizawa mumbled, and Juuzou nodded. Takizawa shot him a worried look.

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” 

“Was it nightmares again?” Takizawa questioned, his voice laced with concern. Juuzou shook his head.

“No. I just couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged, and Takizawa sighed, wrapping his arms around Juuzou’s waist. 

“You should have woken me up or something.” 

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Juuzou replied. “It’s not a big deal, anyways. I’m not even tired.”

“You don’t feel tired, but you are.” Takizawa sighed. “You need sleep.”

“I know.” Juuzou fidgeted with a stitch on the back of his hand. 

“Just— Make sure you get some sleep tonight, yeah?” Takizawa looked up at Juuzou with pleading eyes, and Juuzou nodded. 

“Wanna watch A Nightmare on Elm Street now?” Juuzou asked, and Takizawa quickly shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. Any movie but that one.” 

“Aw, why not?” Juuzou pouted. 

“That one freaks me out.” Takizawa cringed at the thought of the time he had watched it with Akira. “I’m not a fan of the idea of some guy attacking me in my dreams.” 

“Don’t be such a pansy.” Juuzou grinned. “It’s not that scary.”

“It’s totally that scary!” Takizawa argued. “It’s horrifying. It gave me nightmares for two weeks straight!” 

“Fine, fine. We can watch something else. What do you wanna watch?”

“As long as its not A Nightmare on Elm Street or Children of the Corn, I’ll watch whatever you want to watch.”

“Alright,” Juuzou smirked at Takizawa, “wuss.”

Takizawa glared and stuck his tongue out at Juuzou, and Juuzou immediately returned the gesture before the two devolved into laughter.

The rest of the day was spent watching horror films and eating candy, and Takizawa felt content; it was a rare moment of rest from the chaos of the CCG. 

Takizawa silently hoped for more days where he and Juuzou could curl up on the couch and take a much needed break.


End file.
